


Investigations into the self

by TuffEmily



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of rest of the team, Trans Male Character, supportive Kanji, trans masc naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffEmily/pseuds/TuffEmily
Summary: After being saved from the mysterious world they were put in Naoto starts questioning the implications of what her shadow means.
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 16





	Investigations into the self

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says much i am aware that trans masc Naoto is not exactly canon. However i don't think that erases the fact that their character does contain a lot of things about them that would lead to you interpreting it as such. Not trying to replace the canon just asking that you be open to the idea that these ideas can resonant with trans people and lead to alternative ideas of what the character could represent.

Naoto was looking up at the ceiling of their bedroom deep in thought. There was so much about the world inside the TV they did not understand but to have a manifestation of feelings they wanted to keep pent up face them so directly was harrowing. Naoto tried to fall asleep, but their thoughts were far too vivid, strange considering how exhausted they were after they were dragged out. Just then they received a text notification, it was from Kanji. Naoto knew Kanji the most of that little investigation team having questioned him several times before the summer. Naoto did not like making assumptions about people so quickly, but they felt that Kanji was suffering under a lot of stress about their identity when they first met. However, he seemed far more comfortable lately. They opened the text and saw the message.   
"Hey what’s up Naoto. Need u to meet me outside my mom’s store got something to talk about" the message read   
Naoto thinking it might be related to the investigation or perhaps some initiation they put on their coat and head out. 

Naoto saw Kanji sitting on the sidewalk waiting for them. He looked up and saw Naoto heading towards them.   
"Hey Naoto, are you ok?" Kanji asked getting right to the point.   
"W-what do you mean?" Naoto inquired   
Kanji blushed remembering his own shadow   
"I just wanted to talk to you about that shadow of yours"  
"I don't know what there’s left to say" Naoto replied defensively  
"See I don't think that’s true. When you confronted your shadow, you went rather quiet. Everyone else was pretty vocal when they confronted their shadow, even I was which was real hard. So, I was thinking that there might be something you didn’t feel comfortable to say to so many at once"  
Naoto stared at Kanji for a second, wide-eyed. They wondered if they should make an excuse to leave. However, they thought about it and realised that they did not want to hide themselves from the world, they had been doing that long enough. Naoto only kept quiet because they wanted to find a better time to tell everyone else.   
"Well I- I suppose there is something I want to say"   
Just then Kanji grabbed Naoto's shoulders   
"Breathe a little. Take your time" He said  
Naoto breathed out a little and calmed down   
"When my shadow talked of altering my body, I felt somewhat europhic at the idea. For so long I have dressed as a man and told myself its only because I would not be accepted for my work if I was known as a woman. But when people call me a man, I feel happy. Not in a way I can directly notice at times, but I definitely do"   
Kanji nodded his head in understanding not wanting to interrupt   
"I think that perhaps I do wish to become a man not because I would hate being a woman but because that is who I am. It is strange isn't it? I always told myself the only reason I dressed the way but when I confronted my shadow, I knew that it was because being known as a man is what made me truly comfortable."  
Kanji unsuccessfully tried to hold back his tears   
"Are you okay Tatsumi?" Naoto asked   
"Yeah I'm just so happy you were able to tell me. It was hard for me to come out too. Ever since then I've made some LGBT friends online as it’s hard to find the scene in a place like this"  
Kanji hugged Naoto tightly   
"Also, you don't need to become a man. You already are one as far as I'm concerned" He said with a soft tone   
Naoto started crying a little himself now, allowing Kanji's embrace.   
"It's getting late. I should head back but thank you for this. I'm very glad you talked to me about this"  
Naoto headed back home with a new resolve in his heart. He did not wish to hide it he just wondered the best way to tell everyone as he felt this would be a hard concept for some of them to grasp. But now he knew that these were people he could call friends and who would embrace him for who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written many fics so I would like to hear peoples thoughts on how to improve. Also while i am trans i am not a trans man so if any trans masc people reading this feel i have poorly represented anything please tell me.


End file.
